History
}} "History" is the debut single from the Penguin Band. It was written by Bill Gregory, Steven Bobly and Franky Jones - three of the band. The track was produced by Petey K. It was recorded during December 2006 and was released on February 1, 2007 available for digital download from iceTunes and to buy from stores on CD. The single had such great success and was ranked the second most sold single in the countries of Antarctica and UnitedTerra. It is known as the most successful single of the Penguin Band. Background The Penguin Band were very well-known around Club Penguin since mid-2006. They performed major gigs and were gradually becoming extremely popular. They needed to start their career very soon. Just in the summer of 2006, they were signed to Club Penguin Music Records. Finally, they started working on their first ever single. They wanted it to be big. It was vital that the start of their career should be big. So they worked on giving the song a name throughout August 2006. They decided on the name "History" - as they wanted their names to go down in history when they get old. Then in December they started the production of the single. During the first couple of weeks they jotted down lyrics. G Billy wrote down his verse first, then Stompin' Bob during the third week of December. By the last week of December, the music had already been produced by Petey K, who worked on a very short verse during the time because he mostly did the music. The team had also recorded them playing their instruments, which they added to the music. Then came New Years Eve, and that was when Franky was introduced. He recorded his short guitar instrumental, and wrote his verse too on the same day. Petey K extended the music a bit and then they performed the song on New Years Day in the Town, and announced "History" would release worldwide on February 1, 2007 - and in a month's time something big would happen. It was all in the news, the radio, the television - the Penguin Band's debut single was going to release tomorrow (the day was January 31, 2007). Everybody was pre-ordering the track from iceTunes so it had a big impact on the charts on the next day. The success was amazing. Now February 1st came - everybody frolicked into the Night Club to buy the single. Every radio station wanted to get the band onto their chart show. They agreed to get onto two stations - Ice FM of Antarctica, and TBC Radio 1 for UnitedTerra. First they were on Ice FM, and the single went number 1 on the "CP Singles Chart" and the "Antarctican Single Charts" - G Billy said on the show@ "It is truly amazing for a small band like us to get a number 1 everywhere. This must be one of our proudest moments in our career. Thank you everyone who bought "History", we love you!" Then they had to quickly get to UnitedTerra to join Rafindra York on TBC Radio 1. It turned out that "History" had gone number 1 there too, along with going number 1 in all charts. They were so excited on the success. Critical reception Raymond Vegas of "Music Spy" gave the song a very positive review: Wow. This is a really great start for the Penguin Band. This new addition to the band, Franky, is great too! For a minute I thought that he was going to be a rookie, but when I went to Club Penguin for New Years Eve and saw them all perform the song, I was amazed. It's gone number 1 in all the charts and also gone over the platinum sales mark! Never has such a debut single from a new artist/band had such success (but let's not forget Greasy Spoon!) It's good to know that rap is starting to get into the heads of penguins. And who knew that a rookie band could merge rap and pop? Well all I can say is well done, Penguin Band! And good luck in the future! Chart performance The single charted at number 1 in Club Penguin and stayed at the top for 25 weeks. It was certified Multi-Platinum within a week. Almost every penguin on the island bought the single. "History" also charted number 1 in the United States of Antarctica, becoming a Gold single in just 1 day and then Multi-Platinum in just 3 days, and stayed at the top of the charts for 40 weeks. During the next week, it slipped down by just one place during the Chart Update after sales stopped because of a malfunction with iceTunes. Many penguins could re-buy the single for free if they had bought it before. This way, on the day of the official chart, it stayed at number 1, and did for another weeks. In the UnitedTerra, "History" also went number 1 and remained there for 20 weeks. The single spent over a year in all the countries iceTunes charts in the Top 10. It charted number 1 in all the charts, including Freezeland, Puffle'and, Pengolia and Dorkugal. "History" went Multi-Platinum everywhere within a month and still sells hundreds of copies every year. Music video The music video was uploaded onto PengTube on January 31, 2007, the day before the release of the single. It got over 5 million views on the first day and remained most viewed for 5 weeks. The official full-length video lasts 11 minutes and 20 seconds. The music video starts off with each of the four penguins in their own coloured spotlights under the sun (at night-time). They start off with each of their lines in the opening verse. They are then shown performing and dancing, and magical effects are shown too. The full version was uploaded just before the short version and gained over 50 million views. It starts off with all of Club Penguin deserted. It then shows two penguins talking about a new band and that they were about to perform in the Wilderness. The camera follows them to the Ski Hill, and then into the Wilderness where the whole population of Club Penguin were getting ready to see the Penguin Band perform. Stompin' Bob, G Billy, Petey K and Franky are all then shown Backstage, very nervous about their first performance. They got the strength to perform and then head off to the stage. Then the lights go out, and then each of the four penguins are shown in their own coloured spotlights under the sun (at night-time). They start off with each of their lines in the opening verse. They are then shown performing and dancing, and magical effects are shown too. G Billy's verse comes first, and he is seen at the Dock with his drum sticks in his flippers. After his verse, Stompin' Bob is seen walking around the bleachers at the Ice Rink, and then Petey K's short verse shows him at the recording studio. Franky is shown singing/rapping his verse and playing his guitar at the Pet Shop for the puffles. After their performance, the scene fades out as if someone has just collapsed. The next scene comes into light and the crowd is gone. The band are seen sitting on the edge of the stage, thinking about their performance. Track listing *'Digital download & CD single' # "History" (album version) – 5:23 # "History" (Radio Edit) – 3:56 # "History" (instrumental) – 5:23 Charts and certifications See also * Dance on Sunday * Penguin Official Music Charts * Club Penguin * DJ Crow * Club Penguin Music Records Category:Singles Category:Music